Super Smash Bros. 6/Doomguy
Doomguy (ドゥームガイ Doomguy) is the main protagonist of the Doom series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Doomguy is a hard-hitting lower-heavyweight fighter who excels at mid-range combat and ground mobility, with surprisingly high dashing and walking speeds. Many of his moves boast extremely effective combinations of speed, range and power. The few melee attacks in his arsenal hit just as hard as his projectiles. His weaknesses lie in his poor aerial mobility and recovery, as he is a fast faller with mediocre air speed, low air acceleration and only a single highly vulnerable, predictable recovery move. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Fists: Doomguy punches forward with a right hook, then does a wide range uppercut with his left fist and then finishes with a strong push kick with his right leg. * Side Tilt - Wrist Blade: Doomguy performs a quick gut punch, releasing his wrist blade to stab the opponent in-front of him. * Up Tilt: Doomguy takes out his shotgun and jams it straight upward, firing off a shot afterwards. * Down Tilt - Pistol: Doomguy fires a shot diagonally downwards from his pistol on the ground. * Dash Attack: Doomguy performs a full-on dropkick while running forward. Afterwards, he lands on his back as though he was knocked to the ground. * Side Smash - Chainsaw: Doomguy pulls out his chainsaw and then rams it forwards as it chews up any opponent caught in its path. It hits multiples times and after a few moments, he swings it upward and knocks opponents away. * Up Smash - Shoulder Cannon: Doomguy's shoulder cannon paints upwards and then fires a spurt of three missiles, each traveling a short distance before exploding. * Down Smash: Doomguy slams his foot down into the ground and knocks opponents away that are too close. However, if the opponent is close enough him and are hit by the sweet-spot, causing them to be buried. * Neutral Aerial: Doomguy points his shoulder cannon forward and releases a multi-hitting flame, pushing the opponent back slightly with each hit. * Forward Aerial: Doomguy brings his hands together and performs a strong overhead slam in-front of him, spiking the opponent at a sweet-spot. * Back Aerial: Doomguy puts a shotgun over his shoulder and fires backwards while facing forward mid-air. * Up Aerial - Plasma Rifle: Doomguy pulls out his Plasma Rifle and fires 5 quick shots into the air above him. * Down Aerial: Doomguy curls up before thrusting his feet down with extreme force, spiking the opponent when sweet-spotted. * Grab: Doomguy shoots a hook attachment from his shotgun forward, catching the opponent. He then drags them towards him, forcing them to their knees and wraps one hand around their throat. Can be used to grab onto ledges as well for a tether recovery. * Pummel: Doomguy slams his closed fist (which holds his shotgun) onto the opponent's face. * Forward Throw: Doomguys lifts the opponent into the air and quickly hits their spine, before throwing them forward. * Back Throw: Doomguy flings the opponent behind him, before blasting them with his shotgun. The blast can also possibly damage an another opponent if they got in the way. * Up Throw: Doomguy whips the opponent directly upwards before shooting a missile straight-up at them. * Down Throw: Doomguy slams the opponent into the ground, before stomping on their face with his foot. * Neutral Special - Super Shotgun: Doomguy gets out his super shotgun and fires a shell out of one of it's barrels, doing some decent knockback to the opponent. Holding the button makes him fire both shells which does twice as much damage and knockback. He can angle the shot by tliting the analog stick vertically, making it perfect for edgeguarding. **'Custom 1 - Micro-Missiles:' Doomguy unloads his rifle and shoots out four small, but incredibly-fast missiles at a time. Each travel at slightly adjacent angles from another. It's possible to hit the opponent with all four missiles, racking up quick damage. **'Custom 2 - Heavy Assault Rifle:' Doomguy pulls out his rifle and auto-fires 20 weak bullets that does minimal damage, but hits multiple times in succession. * Side Special - Gauss Cannon: Doomguy charges up his Gauss Cannon and then fires a powerful laser across the screen (length of Battlefield). While thin and not incredibly fast, it can be tough to avoid and acts similarly to Robin's Thoron as the more of the attack an opponent takes, the more damage they take as well. **'Custom 1 - Rocket Launcher:' Doomguys fires a slow, but powerful rocket from his rocket launcher forward, which makes a powerful explosion. **'Custom 2 - Chaingun:' Doomguy pulls out a chaingun and fires a quick burst of bullets forward. Holding the button allows him to spam the move at the cost of accuracy/range. * Up Special - Lateral Thrusters: Doomguy equips his jet boots, able to fly around in the air for a brief period of time before falling back to the ground. Works essentially similar to R.O.B.'s Up Special. **'Custom 1 - Rocket Jump:' Doomguy aims his Rocket Launcher downwards and then fires it on the ground to propel himself into the air, making a higher distance if he hits an object or the opponent. If a rocket doesn't hit a nearby object, he will receive very poor recovery (similar to a directional air dodge). **'Custom 2 - Teleporter:' Doomguy sets up a teleporter. The indicator of it being set up is a glowing red square with a pentagram imprinted on it. It is not able to be damaged by any of the opponents, but it only stays for one use, and you can't pick it up and carry it around like you do with Dark Helmet's. To activate it, you just do some reinput, and then you teleport back on the stage in the most overpowered fashion possible. Though anyone able to attack you can do so and disrupt your teleportation business. Only 5 teleports per stock, so be cautious. If an opponent happens to stand on the teleporter and you use it, the opponent is shot up into the air in the closest fashion of telefragging anyone possible. * Down Special - Siphon Grenade: Doomguy throws a grenade forward in an arc. If it hits an opponent, it will latch onto them and begin to glow akin to a Sticky Bomb, healing Doomguy each time it slowly damages the opponent before making a bright red explosion which launches them away. **'Custom 1 - Frag Grenade:' Similar to his default variation, except that Doomguy throws out a frag grenade that doesn't stick and heal his health, but instead it's explosion hits multiple times and stuns airborne opponents. They can also break their shields easier. **'Custom 2 - Rolling Grenade:' Doomguy takes out a grenade and rolls it on the ground in-front of him, which blows out after 1.5 seconds and does less damage. However, it is useful for applying pressure at the ledge. An opponent can pick and throw it up before it's explosion. * Final Smash - BFG 9000: Doomguy leaps up into the air, grabbing hold of a gray box and suddenly tensing up as a red glow envelopes him. Unleashing the BFG 9000, Doomguy aims and fires three argent energy shots forward (one to the diagonal left, straight below and diagonal right), blasting past opponents that it makes contact with and explodes in powerful green explosions when they hit the ground, doing some devastating damage. Acts similarly to Mewtwo's Final Smash. Taunts * Up: Doomguy takes out a small figure of himself and then fist-bumps it. * Side: Doomguy pulls out a small handheld tablet and starts playing a game, before putting it out. The audio comes from a Super Turbo Turkey Puncher 3 minigame from Doom (2016). * Down: A Field Drone flies near Doomguy. He tried to punch it, but misses a couple times, making a drone fly away with the package. Idle Poses * Doomguy opens up his shotgun and reloads it, before closing it back up. * Doomguy cautiously looks behind himself, before returning to his fighting stance. Cheer * Let's go, Doomguy! Let's go, Doomguy! Let's go, Doomguy! On-Screen Appearance * A red portal opens up and two Imps go flying out of it, followed by Doomguy. The demons run off and the portal closes behind him. Victory Poses * Doomguy is seen with his back to the camera, before spins around with his chainsaw, lifting it into the air and intimidating the viewer. * A flaming hole appears from below Doomguy with a demon trying to grab at him. In response, he slams his foot into their face and knocks the demon back down, causing a portal to close. * No one is present, until an Imp's head is slammed against the camera, followed by Doomguy showing that he did it. The Imp struggles to be free by Doomguy doesn't loosen his grip. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kX3IA3Nop3o (Victory Music - Doom) Losing Pose * Doomguy simply claps to the winner. Trophy Description Doomguy has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Doomguy In progress... * Doom (SNES, 1993) * Doom Eternal (SWITCH, 2019) Doomguy (Alt.) In progress... * Doom (SWITCH, 2016) * Doom 3 (WIN, 2004) Classic Mode: Slayer of Hell's Hordes Doomguy fights various monster/demon-like characters like how he did in the Doom games/series. Costumes * Green suit (Default) * Dark blue suit (Quake 3 color palette 1) * Bright red/Snow White suit (Quake 3 color palette 2) * Black suit (Death Knight from Quake Champions) * Violet suit * Scratched/rusty orange suit (Ranger from Quake Champions) * Grey suit (Revenant/Zombie soldiers) * Dark red suit Trivia * Doomguy's throws references his Glory Kills from the 2016 reboot and Doom Eternal, which are censored for a family-friendly game. * For his shield, Doomguy pulls out a Possessed Security Shield in-front of him, that changes color depending on his damage. ** On rare occasions, Doomguy will pick up a dead Imp instead and uses it as a "demon" shield. The longer its exposed, the more body parts start to fall off. * Doomguy's CSS art will show his unmasked face and it changes according to his damage percent like his status bar face in the classic Doom games. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Doom (series)